I've Got to Get Going Soon
by Stray Neko
Summary: Takes place after the spirits move on, Yuugi's thoughts while he's away at University.


Let's see, what to say... First off, I was listening to my iPod and this song just stuck out to me, and when I looked at the lyrics I was like... "Hey I could right a story to that!" I really could have chosen any character, but in the end I chose Yuugi, and this story is written in his POV. The song that inspired me is Sorosoro Inakucha by Suga Shikao, which means "I've got to get going soon." If you get the chance to check out the song I'd like to note that while none of the lyrics are present here that I went off of two translations of them and how I felt while listening to the song to create this story. Oh, this may be a one-shot, or not. I've actually kinda got a plot brewing in my mind to continue it, though I'm always open to ideas. :) Sorry for the long note, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though I do have a few of the manga... and Sorosoro Inakucha is copyright to Suga Shikao.

**Finally**

Opening my eyes to see the plain white ceiling I somehow coax my right hand into working, at least enough to rub my eyes clear of sleep. With a mind of its own my arm falls back to my side as I force my eyes to look at the time and instead look out the window of my bedroom, to see the dismal weather, yet again. Throwing the blanket off I make my way to the kitchen in desperate need of caffeine, not a hard feat since there aren't any walls in a studio apartment. As I stumble my way over I notice I have a missed call and a voicemail on my cell, and with a quick peek I realize it's from Anzu. Letting a sigh escape I ignore the message for after I've had a cup of coffee, or maybe for good.

Sitting down on the couch while waiting for the machine to brew, I take notice of the mess I've allowed my place to become. The snack bag and beer still on the table from Anzu's impromptu visit last night. Looking around the room I can't help it when my eyes catch a glimpse of the outdoors, the skies gray and dreary, clear signs of an imminent storm. A snow storm, and with the light sense of déjà vu I can't help but for my memories to come rushing back.

_"Yuugi, what is the meaning of this?" he asked as I steered him towards the window, all the while attempting to cover his eyes with my hands._

_"Just wait a sec and you'll see! No peeking! I've got to take my hands away really quick; you better not open your eyes!" I responded, staring closely at his face to make sure he obeyed._

_Certain that he was in fact listening to my directions I turned around and pushed the curtains open, allowing the scene outside to envelop my gaze. _

_"Yuugi?" he questioned a minute later, breaking me from the trance._

_"Just a sec! Keep your eyes closed! I repeated again, making my way behind him to guide him the last few steps to the window. "Okay! On the count of three I want you to open your eyes! One... two... two-and-a-half..." the confused face he made at the strange countdown caused me to giggle. "Three!" I cheered, unable to keep from smiling when I saw the clear amazement spread across his face, his crimson eyes widening in sheer wonder as he placed his hands against the glass. Looking back to the window I take in the sight once again, staring silently out the glass wall._

_Minutes later I heard the hushed question from beside me, "What _is_ it, aibou?"_

_"That, mou hitori no boku, is snow." I reply, a huge grin spreading across my face._

Shaking my head to get back to the present I notice a small smile that had appeared on my face at the memory of his first experience with snow. While it certainly wasn't the last time he encountered snow, it still gave me the warmest feeling of all those memories, though the group snowball fight is definitely a close second.

Standing right as the coffee maker clicks off I realize exactly how ingrained this routine is, almost as though I'm stuck on repeat day after day. Fixing up the cup I take a seat on the couch again just as the phone begins to ring. In no hurry to see who could be calling I shove the mess off the coffee table to free up a spot for my newest drink.

"Hello? Oh, hey Anzu." I greet while stifling a yawn. "What's up? Oh, I'm sorry. I totally slept through the alarm again. I know, the next time I won't, for sure. I'm sorry. Oh, did you? I didn't hear it ring; maybe I had too much to drink last night. You know I've never been very good at holding my own against alcohol. I'm sorry, we could get together later, if you'd like, try and find something more exciting to do? Maybe a movie. Alright, I'll see you later. Right. Y-you, too. See you then." With a click the call is ended, and my day has been planned for me. I really do think I hit a repeat button somewhere along the way…

Checking my email as I get dressed I notice a message from Grandpa, and instantly I feel a bit of sadness overcome me. As I read over the letter my mind goes running in circles and my eyes continue to read although they aren't even seeing the screen anymore, but rather a replay of another time, past.

_"Yuugi, my boy! I'll miss you while you're away. You do know you have to come and visit often, yes?" he questioned with a proud smile planted on his face.  
"Yes, Grandpa, I know!" I responded, cheerily. "I'm only going a few hours away, it's not like you'll never see me again. And anyway, who's to say you couldn't visit me?" I throw back at him playfully._

_Laughing heartily he responds, "If I left the store to Jounouchi, do you think I'd even have a place to return to? You can't tell me it wouldn't be embarrassing to have to explain why your grandfather had to live at college with you."_

"_Ha-ha! That's true, I suppose you win this time," I reply as I give him one more hug, "I'll keep in touch, and if I forget to, you know my number. I love you, Grandpa."_

"_I love you, too, Yuugi. Have a great time at university."_

Staring at the screen I begin to re-read the message, concentrating on what it actually says;  
**  
Yuugi, **

**How are you? I haven't heard anything from you in a few weeks, not surprising since it is your senior year, I can only imagine the stress. The phone line is down right now, there was a pretty bad storm last night. Jounouchi was kind enough to bring his laptop over so I could send this. The line should be up again soon. Do call when you get a chance.**

**Love, Grandpa.**

**PS: Jounouchi wants to make sure you saw his last message.**

Sighing I think about what I would talk about with Grandpa, and quickly draw a blank. Over the past few years since I've been away our conversations have disintegrated to mere pleasantries when they actually occur. There's so much in my head I don't think he'd understand. Although he might be able to help me with Anzu, she's been a little hard to deal with lately; apparently anything we do is just no fun anymore, always too boring. To tell the truth, I completely agree. I can't wait to graduate. I have no idea what I'll end up doing, but at least I'll be out of here. With a peek at the computer clock I realize that I've got to get going to class.

Attempting to steal myself against the winter chill outside I fail miserably when all I can find is a flimsy hooded sweatshirt, a scarf, and a pair of gloves. Throwing my messenger bag over my head to rest across my body I take the last gulp of coffee and sit the cup next to the others waiting to be washed. Bracing myself I open the door, my ears immediately frozen despite the fact that I'm still in my apartment. I take a cautionary step outside slowly pulling the door behind me, an internal debate taking place as I attempt to breathe evenly. In the end the knowledge that I have a huge paper due soon wins over my love for warmth and I make my way to the stairs.

The actual walk to the train station isn't bad, it's actually quite refreshing after a hard day however that's when you aren't frozen solid. I pick up the pace a little, unable to feel my face and hands any longer and round the last corner before the station. A sudden movement startles me out of my frozen state and I turn to see a stray dog peering at me from behind a hedge. It lets out a growl as I give it as much room as I can, not scared enough to notice the fact that instead of snarling it appears to be smirking, as though it knows something about me that I don't. Breaking eye contact with the mutt I let out a breath as I look to see the station entrance just a block away. I snuggle into my scarf some more, the last exhale lingering and warming my face just a tad.

* * *

You'd think that after fifteen years of school I'd be used to how boring it can be, but then again you'd also think I actually like school. Sure I was always a good student, but that's because it meant I had more time to play games when I got home after school. I can't help but give a small laugh at the next thought that crosses my mind, earning me a few stares from fellow students in my class.

_/I don't understand. Certainly it is important for you to learn, but I cannot comprehend why you have to be here if you already know all of the material/ he stated again for the umpteenth time, he really couldn't get a grasp of the strange customs Yuugi lived with, especially public schooling._

_\Because that's just how it works, I can't just skip school because I want to; if I did that I'd get behind for sure! Not to mention grandpa would probably kill me…\ I responded with a slight shiver at the thought of the time Jou and Honda talked me into skipping class._

_/Yes, but wouldn't you rather be at home playing Duel Monsters than be here listening to that man ramble about his new child?/ he questioned._

_\I can't believe you actually have to ask, of course I'd rather be at home, but if I come here I can hang out with my friends as well.\ I pointed out to him._

_/I suppose, but I must say, this seems awfully wasteful when there are better things we could be doing right now. I don't see how changing his newborn's diaper is pertinent to your education./_

"_Ha-ha, I couldn't agree more, mou hitori no boku." I responded, not realizing I had said it out loud until the teacher questioned me._

"_Mr. Mutou, Mr. Katsuya, is there something that the rest of us should be aware of?" I looked up to see the teacher staring right at me._

"_No, nothing, sir." I replied with a shocked glance over to Jou who was giving me the most confused look I've ever seen on his face, which in turn caused me to start laughing my head off. _

_\Mou hitori no boku, I think we should stop talking until later. Jou gets in enough trouble without us adding to his list.\ I managed to get across between laughs right before the teacher called us forward._

Needless to say, the teacher wasn't very pleased with either of us, though I still have no idea how Jou got wrapped up into it. That day I got my first and last apology assignment, an essay on why it's rude to talk during class. Don't get me wrong, the essay was a cinch to write. It was the week long grounding that I was worried about repeating.

Looking at my watch again I can't help it when a yawn escapes. It's only Wednesday, just two more days till the weekend. I just have to make it through my date with Anzu and the test on Friday. Hopefully the weekend will be better, if nothing else I'd like to see the sun again.

* * *

"Hey, Yuugi!" I'm greeted as I walk up to the mall entrance. I look up to see Anzu and Otogi standing outside. Otogi kindly puts his cigarette out, knowing I dislike the habit. "I ran into Otogi so I invited him along." Anzu explains his presence to me, so much for a date, can't say I'm sad about it though.

"Awesome, I haven't seen you in awhile, Otogi" I say to make conversation.

"Same, Yuugi. How're classes going?" he questions, these formalities really do get old.

"Eh, can't complain. They sure do keep me busy though." I respond while walking through the door behind the other two.

"I bet. Must feel good to finally get out of here, into the real world." He smiles as we make our way to the movie theater.

"Yeah, that's for sure" I answer, forcing a small smile to cover up the confusion that idea brings to my face and mind. "So, what are we going to see anyway?" I turn to face Anzu in question.

"I wasn't too sure. But I feel like laughing, so something that looks funny. Oh! How about that one?" she points to the board as she grabs my hand.

"Which one?" Otogi asks, not seeing her pointing finger.

"That one, right there." She lets go of my hand to make her way to the poster of the woman and man enjoying a glass of wine.

"Ah, okay. Sounds good to me." He approves with a glance to me, I shrug in response.

Anzu turns to me and I smile again in agreement, though I really could go without watching a romantic movie right now, or perhaps for quite awhile, they can be quite depressing.

It's got to be halfway through the movie by now, and Anzu's leaning against me, hand interlocked with my own. Otogi makes his way out to presumably use the restroom, and I can't help but think how smart he is. I mean really, he escaped right before the bed scene. Anzu snuggles a little closer and I can feel her breathe on my face as she whispers in my ear. "I love you, Yuugi." Stuck, realizing she's expecting a reply I force out a weak "you too" for the second time today. Wishing I could actually mean it as much as I used too.

Otogi returns as soon as the love scene is over. I really think he knew it was coming, I bet he's seen the movie, or maybe it's the fact that he's a ladies' man. He sits next to me, the look on his face questioning the look on my own. I let out a sigh and turn back to the screen. I can't help but notice the subtle hint in that look I was given, telling me to cheer up and get it together. I really am getting sick of everything here. It's just so bland; nothing at all like the days in high school, just hanging out with the gang, going to all the tournaments. It's just not entertaining at all, not even the same activities hold the thrill they used to. And I can't help but think that even if we did all get together and go back through the things we used they wouldn't hold the same excitement for me without _him_.

* * *

Finally, graduation is tomorrow. I can finally get out of here. I still have no idea what I'm going to do, though. I suppose I'll go home and help with the shop. Perhaps I should just laminate my degree and use it as a coaster; it might actually be useful as one. While I may want to travel everyone around me keeps telling me to use the degree I got to settle down and become a teacher. I want to learn what I can about the world, though, and find my calling out there. Anzu's sad to see me going back to Domino, and I feel horrible at the fact that I won't be missing her as much as she claims she'll miss me. She came over last night, and left soon after. While she was here I apologized for leaving but she told me she understood, and for once in a matter of years I felt in synch with her. Saying sorry has become like a mantra for me whenever she's in the room lately and I have to wonder why she's stayed with me for so long, she deserves better. And though I can understand completely what it's like for someone to leave for good I can't help but hope that I'll actually end up someplace far away from here where I can feel comfortable and happy, without my past.


End file.
